nous étions tous là
by nadallia
Summary: la bataille finale, vue et expliqué par Hermione.


voila une fic pas tres joyeuse c'est vrai! mais la realité l'est t'elle? je l'ai ecrite en ecoutant somewhere et say my name de within temptaion, pour avoir une idée de la musique d'ambience.

laissez moi vos impression s'ilvous plaiiiit.

nadallia pour vous servir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nous étions tous là, le sang battait à nos tempes, nos doigts étaient crispés sur nos baguettes. Tout notre corps était tendu.

Et cela commença,

Nous le savions c'était peut être la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. En une nuit, sombre et triste, ce jouait le sort de millions de personnes.

En une nuit de ténèbre nos prières allaient être exaucées ou nos espoirs s'effondrer.

Tout en combattant je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler. Tuer ou être tué tel était la seule et unique règle. Il n'y avait plus ni honneur ni protocole. Juste notre vieil instinct de survie.

Aussi étonnant que se soit, je ne pensais pas à la mort mais bien à la vie, la mienne, non ! Celle de mes amis, oui !

Je me raccrochais à cette idée comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

Je m'étalais plusieurs fois par terre dans la boue et à chaque fois je me relevais en pensant à eux, à ceux que je voulais voir vivre et si pour cela il fallait que je soufre et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

Mes connaissances ? Et bien ici, elles ne me servent pas comme je l'aurais pensé.

Me voilà à présent en train de courir, non je ne fuis pas. Au grand jamais je n'y aurais songé. Je cours les aider, ceux auprès des quels je peux être encore utile.

Des sorts fusent de partout et me siffle dans les oreilles. Mais malgré tous cela j'ai l'impression d'être dans une pièce silencieuse, malgré les cris de rage ou de douleur. Je m'y suis déjà habitué ! Quelle horrible pensée que celle la !

Et puis le silence, le vrai, les gens arrêtent de se battre, ça en est presque assourdissant ! Quel paradoxe.

Je me retourne et je comprends. Ils sont face à face, nos mentors, le monstre et mon meilleur ami.

Tout le monde retient son souffle tout est entre leurs mains. Nous ne pouvons que prier. Quelle cruelle impuissance.

Un sort, un seul ! Il tombe, non ILS tombent.

Nous le savions, nous étions prévenu. Mes larmes se remettent à couler !

C'était son destin, il nous a sauvé. Il en est mort…heureux je le sais.

Ayant vu leur maître se faire tuer, ils abandonnent. Les lâches. Ils essaient de s'enfuir ou se rendent. Ils diront avoir agi contre leur gré, c'est triste et navrant.

On aurait du entendre des cris de joie mais rien. Comment pouvions nous ? Il nous a quitté.

Je me rapproche, je voudrais le voir une dernière fois, beaucoup sont déjà près de lui. Ils me reconnaissent, vu mon état je ne sais pas comment ils font, et me laisse passer. Ron est déjà à ses cotés, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mon meilleur ami est mort mais mon amour est toujours vivant. Quelle petite et pourtant si grande consolation.

Je vais prendre l'autre main de Harry. Je me demande d'où peut venir toute l'eau de mes larmes ? Ron me regarde et me dit que si il avait pu… je le coupe d'un « je sais ». Ce n'est pas le moment d'imaginer un hypothétique futur, c'est juste pour nous faire encore plus mal.

Par réflexe je repars ses lunettes, ça me rappelle notre première année, celle ou tout a commencé. Et je remarque que sur son visage figé à jamais, il y a un sourire.

Un sourire, c'est sa façon de nous dire de continuer notre vie.

On l'emmène ! Je me relève et regarde autour de moi. Du sang, des corps, amis, ennemis, adultes, enfants.

Alors voilà comment commence une nouvelle aire, …. Par des sacrifices ?

Un vent doux fait virevolter mes cheveux et s'engouffre dans se qui reste de ma robe de sorcier.

La liberté a un goût de sang et de larmes séchées.

Je sens des bras qui entourent ma taille.

-c'est fini, me dit Ron.

-Non, c'est un recommencement, ne pus je m'empêcher de répondre.

Nous nous rendons aux tantes montée à la va vite pour accueillir les blessés et couvrir nos morts. Ginny la pauvre, son frère va la consoler, moi je n'en ai pas encore la force. Je vais voir la tante à coté celle où sont nos ennemis.

Que des cadavres empilé les uns sur les autres, je m'indigne et arrête une infirmière de fortune.

- ne va-t-on pas les disposer « mieux » ?

- pourquoi ? Ils le méritent non ? Me répond elle.

Je me retourne et dans la masse je peux distinguer les corps de Blaise Zambini, Drago Malfoy et d'autres collégiens.

-non, dis je la voix lointaine, le regard toujours posé sur cette pile, penser ainsi c'est être pire qu'eux. Ils sont aussi humains que vous ou moi. Ils ont droit à un minimum de compassion

-si vous le dites.

Une larme coule sur ma joue, une et une seule, il semble en effet que se soit la dernière qui me reste.

On a tous un jour des choix à faire même si parfois ils ne sont pas les bons, mais face à la mort on est tous égaux.

Une infirmière m'appelle, je détourne enfin les yeux de cet immonde hama.

Je sors j'ai besoin d'air. Je regarde les étoiles.

- je te jure Harry que tu ne seras pas mort en vain. Ton histoire je la raconterais à tous

C'est ce que tu aurais voulu ! Murmurais je au vent.

- en effet, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu me répondit Ron, nous la raconterons ensemble.

L'avenir nous appartient, à nous de comprendre les leçons que la vie nous envoi et de les apprendre aux autres.

NOUS SOMMES TOUS EGAUX


End file.
